My Favorite Character's Deaths
by Cato4Glimmer4Ever
Summary: WARNING! This contains spoilers from MJ and CF and HG. These are my reactions to my favorite character's deaths. Please enjoy... Or else... Hehe.
1. Chapter 1

Finnick's Death

While on the mission to President Snow's mansion, the group was attacked by lizard-human muttations. After everyone had made it up from the tunnel; Katniss heard someone yell. She shined the flashlight down and saw Finnick fighting with the mutts. While fighting off the mutts, Finnick was decapitated before Katniss could rescue him. She said "nightlock" three times into the Holo, which triggers it to blow up, and dropped it into the tunnel that they were crawling out of. As Finnick died, Katniss got impressions of his life, including a silver parachute, the trident from Beetee, Mags' laugh, his life on the seas of District 4, and Annie in her wedding dress

Me Reading This:

**Me: Crys* "Finnick!" Crys again* "Suzanne Collins is so mean!" Wipes tears from eyes* " Stupid President Snow, stupid Capitol, stupid everybody!" My mom: "Did Finnick die?" Me: "How did you know?" Hugs her***

**Hey Guys! This meant to be funny not sad. I was alot like this when Rue, Wiress, and Prim died. If you have not read Mockingjay, then sorry for the spoilers. Just so you know I spent the whole day being sad, and everyone was asking me what was wrong. And I said "Finnick died." And they frowned and gave me a hug :) Also, the hunger games do not belong to me. I got the information from the hunger games wiki. I copied and pasted it on to my word document thingy :D Okay, hope you guys liked it just a little somthing for Finnick 3 Cato4Gimmer4Ever~**


	2. Rue

Rue's Death

Rue died soon after Katniss' successful attempt to destroy the Careers' stash of supplies, while she was creating her diversion. After lighting the first two fires, she stumbled upon a net on her way to start the third and final fire. After following the sound of the mockingjays, Katniss found Rue trapped in a net. But the moment she heard her name escape Rue's lips, Marvel speared Rue in the abdomen, earning him an arrow through the neck, as Katniss tried in vain to save her. Katniss rushed over to Rue and cut her out of the net and put Rue's head on her lap. Katniss held Rue's hand as a lifeline as if it were she who were dying and Rue holding her. Rue asked if she blew up the food and Katniss confirmed that she destroyed everything. Rue pleaded for Katniss to win and Katniss promised she'd win for the both of them. When Marvel's cannon fired, Rue told Katniss to stay with her and Katniss lingered right by her side. As a last wish, Rue asked Katniss to sing to her, and Katniss sang a lullaby that she used to sing to Prim, until Rue's eyes fluttered shut and she died. The mockingjays soon picked up Rue's Lullaby and sang it through the entire arena.

To show the Capitol that Rue was more than a piece in the Games, Katniss covered her corpse in brightly colored flowers she found nearby to cover up her wounds and her body. As a final goodbye, Katniss gave her the same farewell salute that the entire District 12 gave Katniss when she left for the Games, placing the three middle fingers of the left hand to her lips, then lifting her arm out toward Rue. The gesture was often used by the residents of District 12 at funerals, signifying respect and admiration. District 11 then sends Katniss a loaf of bread as a gift of appreciation. This would end up leaving a lot of people in District 11 going hungry that night and was against the law but they felt they owed Katniss something. It was later speculated that the loaf of bread was in fact meant for Rue but as she died they thought they would give it to Katniss as a sign of respect and appreciation.

In the film, Katniss pulled Rue out of the net and hugged her, and Marvel threw the spear at Katniss but hit Rue instead; Marvel was shot in the chest by Katniss, who turned to Rue as she pulled the spear out of her body and fell to the ground. Katniss then began to sing to her and she died, and decorated her body with flowers after her death. She then saluted District 11, where a riot ensued. Rue placed 7th out of the 24 tributes.

Me Reading:

**Me: "Rue... Katniss does win, it will be okay." Bursts out in tears* "Suzanne Collins must have somthing wrong in the head, like Annie. Becuase sending 12 year old kids in an area with 18 year olds to fight to the death is just wrong! Okay nevermind that... Suzanne Collins is fine in the head... She just wants readers to get attatched to the characters, then cry, alot... Frowns* "Ruuuue!" Crys* "Why the heck does Suzanne Collins have to make everyone Katniss loves die?!" ****  
The Next Day:**

**My stepsister: Hey! How's the Hunger Games so far? Me: Burst out into tears* "Rue... Died." My Stepsister: Starts crying***

**Note To Reader: My Stepsister is 13 :)**

**Hey Guys! Some of the things in here I made up to make it funnier :) But most are true. Hope you guys liked it, leave a review and I will give you buttercup! (not the flower or candy or whatever.. I am talking about Prim's Kitten.) Well I gotta go, + theres not that much left to talk about... anyway chapter 3 will be up soon. So will chapter 3 of my Glato story. Bye HG, CF and MJ fans. Love you Cato4Glimmer4Ever... Also I don't own The HG. R.I.P Finnick, R.I.P Rue, and R.I.P everyone elso who died. Okay i'll shutup now Bye! :D**


End file.
